As children grow and develop, their needs and capabilities change. For example, infants are not able to sit upright in a chair, but toddlers with developed stomach, back, and neck muscles are able to sit upright in a chair. Thus, an infant may be fed in a reclined position, while a toddler may be fed in a seated, upright position. As another example, infants generally cannot feed themselves, but toddlers are able to feed themselves. Thus, an infant may be fed facing a caregiver seated next to the infant, while a toddler may sit facing a standard dining table.
The present disclosure provides a seat configured to swivel, recline, and raise to accommodate a child during feeding.
In one form thereof, the present disclosure provides a child's seat assembly including a seat having a top surface that is contoured to support a child in a seated position and a bottom surface, a tray coupled to the seat, and a swivel base that supports the seat, the seat being rotatable relative to the swivel base about a vertical axis.
In another form thereof, the present disclosure provides a child's seat assembly including a seat having a top surface that is contoured to support a child in a seated position and an arcuate bottom surface, a tray coupled to the seat, and a base that defines an arcuate platform for supporting the arcuate bottom surface of the seat as the seat reclines and inclines relative to the base, the seat including a first coupling member and the base including a second coupling member, the first and second coupling members engaging to couple the seat onto the base, the seat being removable from the base by reclining or inclining the seat relative to the base until the first and second coupling members are disengaged.
In yet another form thereof, the present disclosure provides a child's seat assembly including a base and a seat coupled to the base, the seat having a top surface that is contoured to support a child in a seated position and a bottom surface, the seat including a bench portion, an intermediate portion removably coupled to the bench portion, and a head portion removably and interchangeably coupled to the bench portion and the intermediate portion. The seat is adjustable between a first configuration in which the head portion is coupled to the intermediate portion and the intermediate portion is coupled to the bench portion and a second configuration in which the intermediate portion is removed and the head portion is coupled to the bench portion.
In still yet another form thereof, the present disclosure provides a child's seat assembly including a base, a seat coupled to the base, the seat having a top surface that is contoured to support a child in a seated position and a bottom surface, a primary tray coupled to the seat, and a secondary tray removably coupled atop the primary tray, the secondary tray having at least one resilient arm that snaps beneath the primary tray to secure the secondary tray onto the primary tray.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention.